pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Eldritch
'Eldritch' The eldritch is a master of primal magic with a high focus on damaging spells, Using its unique spells and abilities, they deal large amounts of damage with spells at a long range Role: An eldritch is a long-ranged spell caster with a heavy focus on dealing damage to one creature or to many creatures, however, it's other abilities are limited. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Starting Wealth: '1d8 x 10GP Class Skills The disciple's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are as follows: Craft(Int), Intimidate(Cha), Knowledge (All) (Int), Perception(Wis) and Spellcraft(Int). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 2 + Int modifier. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiency Eldritch's are proficient with simple weapons and are not proficient with any armor. 'Spells' An eldritch casts arcane spells drawn from the eldritch spell list. An eldritch must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the eldritch must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an eldritch's spell is 10 + the spell level + the eldritch's Intelligence modifier. An eldritch can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. His base daily spell allotment is given on Table: Eldritch. In addition, he receives bonus spells per day if he has a high Intelligence score (see Table: Ability Modifiers and Bonus Spells). An eldritch may know any number of spells. He must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour studying his spellbook. While studying, the eldritch decides which spells to prepare. 'Bonus Feats' An eldritch gets spell focus(evocation) as a bonus feat at 1st level, and greater spell focus(evocation) as a bonus feat at 9th level. 'Quickcast' Starting at 4th level, the Eldritch may prepare to cast a spell as an immediate action without invoking an attack of opportunity, The spell will then automatically be cast at the beginning of their turn as their swift action for the turn regardless of it's casting time. 'Astral Discoveries' Starting at 2nd level and every four levels thereafter, an eldritch selects an astral discovery to add to his list of discoveries. Serenity: Once per day an eldritch with this discovery may re-memorize any spell cast that day with a force identifier. Bloodmoon: The eldritch's caster level is increased by two in areas of darkness. Bloodsun: The eldritch's caster level is increased by two in areas of bright light. Astral Meta-Magic(Grandify):(6th level+) A spell prepared with this meta-magic feat has its die increased by two, however the spell requires a slot one level higher than the spell. Astral Meta-Magic(Subdual):(6th level+) A spell prepared with this meta-magic feat inflicts one half it's normal damage as non-lethal damage in addition to the spells normal damage. however the spell requires a slot two levels higher than the spell being prepared. Astral Meta-Magic(Hidden):(6th level+) A spell prepared with this meta-magic feat is both hidden and silent, as per the meta-magic feats, an takes a slot two levels higher than the spell being prepared. Astral Meta-Magic(Vitalize):(6th level+) A spell prepared with this meta-magic feat inflicts positive energy instead of its normal energy, however it takes a spell slot 4 levels higher than the spell being cast. Blackened Bolts:(10th level+) Your bolt-type spells inflict a random minor spellblight in addition to their normal effects. Concussion:(10th level+) Any creature caught in the effect of your wide-area spells is dazed unless they make a foritude save(DC 18). Astral Swiftness:(14th level+) You may cast a spell 4 levels lower than the highest level spell you can cast as a swift action once per turn. Astral Meta-Magic(Instant):(14th level+) Any spell that deals damage over a set amount of rounds that is prepared with this meta-magic feat has it's full damage dealt at the moment of the spell being cast. However, it requires a slot 3 levels higher than the spells level to prepare. Astral Meta-Magic(Debilitate):(14th level+) Any spell prepared with this meta-magic feat that has the effect of doing ability score damage has its DC doubled. However the spell requires a slot 2 levels higher than the spells level to prepare. Astral Meta-Magic(Singulate):(14th level+) Any area effect spell prepared wih this meta-magic feat that would inflict a number of creatures, has it's total damage instead dealt to one creature you specify. (For instance if it would deal 20 damage to 3 creatures it instead deals 60 damage to one creature.) However a spell prepared this way requires a spell slot 3 levels higher than the level of the spell being cast. Astral Meta-Magic(Devouring):(14th level+) 'Any spell prepared with this meta-magic feat has 1/2 of it's damage returned to you in the form of healing, however it takes a spell slot 2 levels higher than the spells level. Magnate(18th level+) Any spell you cast with the effect of dealing ability damage, has it's ability damage dealt to every creature adjacent to the target as well as the target. Shatter the Binds(18th level+) Any spell you cast with the force identifier has the additional effect of attempting to banish any creature not native to the material, ethereal, astral, or shadow planes.(for instance, a material creature in the shadow plane is banished to the material plane, an astral creature in the ethereal plane is banished to the astral plane, or an elemental on one of the above planes is banished to whatever plane it originated from and so forth. Astral Crucifixion(18th level+) Any spell you cast with the force identifier does extra damage equal to 1/2 of the spells damage inflicted to the creature on it's following round. 'Triplanar Assault' Starting at 20th level, an eldritch's spells effect targets normally on any and every plane of existence that mirrors the material plane in any way. 'Eldritch Spells' Eldritch's gain access to the following spells. 1st-Level Eldritch Spells—''shadow missiles, bloody grasp, detect secret doors, detect undead, null squall, entropic affliction, paralyzing wind, shadowburst .'' 2nd-Level Eldritch Spells—''daze monster, obscure object, web of force, darkness, shatter, misdirection, phantom trap, blindness/deafness, spectral hand, levitate, invisibility, nullify coordination, aura of redirection, kinetic dispersal(lesser), mana eddy, null storm, abrogation bolt.'' 3rd-Level Eldritch Spells—''dispel magic, nondetection, protection from energy, phantom steed, clairaudience/clairvoyance, deep slumber, hold person, displacement, invisibility sphere, ray of exhaustion, slow, shadowsmash, paralyzing veil, barrier of negation, disperse vigor, entropic illness, void net.'' 4th-Level Eldritch Spells—''black tentacles, confusion, crushing despair, dimension door, discern lies, divination, enervation, fear, locate creature, moonstruck*, neutralize poison, phantasmal killer, poison, solid fog, spite*, threefold aspect*, Prismatic Shimmer, aura of redirection(mass), webbing blast, kinetic dispersal, mana flux, void fissure, ethereal explosion.'' 5th-Level Eldritch Spells—''banish seeming*, blight, break enchantment, cloudkill, contact other plane, hold monster, magic jar, major creation, mind fog, rest eternal*, suffocation*, symbol of pain, telepathic bond, teleport, waves of fatigue, shadowforce, astral clamp, null tempest(lesser)'' 6th-Level Eldritch Spells—''analyze dweomer, animate objects, dispel magic (greater), eyebite, flesh to stone, guards and wards, stone to flesh, symbol of fear, symbol of persuasion, transformation, true seeing, unwilling shield*, ward of power , annihiliation, devoid of strength , globe of invulnerability, forceful hand, disintegrate, forcecage.'' 7th-Level Eldritch Spells—''arcane sight (greater), hold person (mass), inflict moderate wounds (mass), insanity, instant summons, phase door, plane shift, power word blind, teleport (greater), teleport object, vision, waves of exhaustion, banishment, sequester, grasping hand, reverse gravity, obliterate senses, mana surge, ethereal devastation, sphere of annihilation.'' 8th-Level Eldritch Spells—''antipathy, destruction, discern location, horrid wilting, maze, mind blank, moment of prescience, trap the soul, dimensional lock, binding, clenched fist, telekinetic sphere, temporal stasis, kinetic syphon, null tempest, shadowcrash.'' 9th-Level Eldritch Spells—''astral projection, hold monster (mass), suffocation (mass)*, teleportation circle, timestop, crushing hand, void chains, bolt of uncreation, aurora blast.'' . Category:Classes